1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to central air conditioners, more specifically to a portable shelter for central air conditioners to improve operating efficiency and to provide for year-round protection against the elements and the accumulation of debris.
Many outdoor central air conditioner units are exposed to intense heat from direct sunlight. This solar heating of the metal air conditioner case and components causes the unit to consume more electrical energy during operation thereof. The additional heat also causes component stress.
The heating problem is compounded when the central air conditioner coils and blower housing are not kept free of debris (i.e., leaves, pine needles, sticks, freshly cut grass, dirt, etc.). While the air conditioner unit is operating, it draws debris into the coils. When the air conditioner is not operating, debris can enter through the vents and blower fan outlet. As this debris accumulates, the operating temperature of the air conditioner unit increases, which in turn causes more electrical energy consumption. Frequent service intervals are required to remove the accumulated debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inventors have designed precoolers for an evaporative type cooler. Such an invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,778 issued to Michael V. Medrano on Sep. 23, 1986. The Medrano precooler uses a water distribution system to wet the incoming air before it is discharged by a blower fan. This type of precooler is directly affected by the sun's heat. In direct sunlight, this system loses cooling effectiveness due to thermal heating of the outer metal components, and offers no effective protection from debris clogging the air intake. It also adds humidity to the outgoing air which is a distinct disadvantage in areas of high humidity.
Air conditioner covers are known that attach directly to the compressor cabinet. Such a cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,769 issued to Odell Wooden, Jr. on May 24, 1988. This type of cover may be used during the off season when the air conditioner is not in use. If this type of cover were designed with openings to allow exhaust air to escape and intake air to enter, there would be no protection from debris entering the unit. In areas of high humidity, condensation will accumulate between this type of cover and the compressor cabinet, therefore promoting rust deterioration. This type of cover does nothing to protect the air conditioner from solar heat or heat build-up during operation, and therefore has no positive impact on energy conservation. In fact, this type of cover would restrict heat dissipation which would increase energy consumption during operation of the air conditioner.